Can I take it back?
by brebrefan1
Summary: Maura is angry with Jane for shooting Patty Doyle and so she does something to get back at Jane but it causes Problems between them and now all Maura wants to do is take it back but it isn't that simple...yeah I know I'm late but just getting caught up on Rizzoli and isles...rizzles eventually...please read and review
1. pain

Soooo hi guys it's me again so alot of you didn't take to my last story but some loved it and I promise there will be some part 2 but this is not it. I have read alot of stories where Maura is upset with Jane after the Patty Doyle shooting and that is how this story starts but it takes an intresting turn so please read and review. As always this story starts off as a one-shot and you guys have to tell me if you want more and by the way I don't own these characters...ok so here goes chapter 1 of HURT!

Jane had just about given up on trying to get Maura to forgive her. It had been about 3 weeks since she had shot Maura's mobster father, Patty Doyle.

Jane was starting to get really frustrated because she couldn't believe that Maura would throw their friendship away over someone she claimed she didn't care anything about.

Jane parked her car in front of Maura's house but decided not to get out of the car just yet because she knew she needed to have a plan on what to say to Maura because everytime she had tried to apologize or even talk to her bestfriend Maura wouldn't hear any of it. Jane loved Maura and decided to fight for her, even if Jane knew they could never be more than friends she would fight for their friendship. Just as Jane was getting out of the car she saw Maura's front door open and a man in an all black suit leave. Jane couldn't help the hurt she felt after seeing this man but she had to push that deep down and realize that she wasn't there to fight for a relationship with Maura, she was there to fight for their friendship. When Jane saw the man pull away in his car she got out and headed for Maura's door. When Jane made it to the door she knocked on it loudly and she knew that if she was there to get Maura to forgive her then she needed to bring it down a notch so she knocked on the door again but this time more softly and waited.

Maura heard a knock on her door just as she was about to get back into bed. "Richard must have left something" she thought as she walked back down the stairs to let the man in. Maura opened her front door to a tired looking Jane Rizzoli and she couldn't help but be irritated by just seeing her former best friend.

"What are you doing here this late" Maura asked as she looked at Jane and could tell the detective picked up on the irritation in her voice.

"I came here to apologize to you and if you still don't want to talk to me after that then I will leave you alone but I do ask that you hear me out first" Jane said softly.

As Maura stood there with the door open looking at her Jane knew that meant for her to continue so that's exactly what she did. "Maura I know that you are angry with me for shooting Patty but please understand that it is my duty to protect people and that's all I was trying to do in that warehouse. So I would really like it if you could just please find it in your heart to forgive me and know that I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose."

"Jane I told you not to shoot him but you pointed that gun and you pulled the trigger, and for what huh? To protect people that weren't in danger"

"You know what forget this, I did all I can do" Jane said as she started to walk away.

"NO AWNSER ME" Maura yelled but realized that Angela was only next door in the guest house and they were standing outside "you wanted to have this conversation so were having it" Maura told her in a lower tone.

"YOU MAURA, I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU" Jane yelled not caring who heard her.

"OH THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT" Maura yelled starting to get angry. "And why do always feel the need to protect me, I don't need your protection or Patty's or anybody eles's for that matter, I am not some charity case but I do need to know why. Why do you make it your own personal mission to protect me.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MAURA" Jane screamed. "Are you happy, is this what you wanted to see Maura? I love you, I feel the need to protect you because I know I would die if I let anything happen to you. And I know this is probably the last time I will get to talk to you as a friend so there is just one thing I need to do before I go." With that said Jane walked up to Maura and put her hand on the back of Maura's neck and pulled the doctor in for a kiss.

When the kiss was over Jane walked away not caring what Maura had to say anymore because she had heard everyhthingshe needed to hear from the honey blond. Jane went home and sat on her couch and nursed a bottle of beer. "how could I have been so stupid and let my emotion get the the best of me" Jane thought as she sat on her couch. Jane wasn't done yelling at herself when heard a soft knock at her door.

Jane looked throught the peep hole and was shocked at who she saw, now she was sure that she was going crazy and was seeing things.

"Maura what are you doing here" Jane said once she opened the door, shock still evident in her voice.

Maura didn't respond she just kissed Jane with all she had. Jane didn't respond at first but then caught on to what was happening and started to kiss Maura back. Maura reached behind her and closed the front door as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jane. Jane got the message as she headed towards her bedroom with Maura in her arms. Jane laid Maura on the bed as she crawled on tp of her, Jane wanted to slow things down and do this right but thats not what Maura at all. "Jane please, I need you to touch me" Maura said as she started to un-button her silk shirt. Maura reached behind her back and un-hooked the bra, she pulled it off and threw it somewhere on the floor. Jane couldn't take anymore after that she bent down and started to suck on Maura's right nipple while she played with the left. When Jane and Maura were done having sex Jane couldn't help but whisper out "I love you Maura."

"Yeah let's just go to sleep" Maura said. Jane was kinda disappointed that Maura didn't say it back but she knew it would take time.

Maura woke up first the next morning with Jane's arms wrapped securely around her. Maura wasn't sure how but she was somehow able to get out of Jane's arms and dressed without waking Jane.

When Jane woke up she expected the honey blond to be in her arms but instead she found a pillow in her arms and Maura gone. Jane was a little hurt that Maura had left but she decided she would talk to her at work about it. Jane made it to work a little after 9:30 but instead of heading for the squadroom she went straight to the morgue. Jane found Maura sitting at her desk doing paperwork.

"Hey babe why did you skip out this morning I wanted to make you breakfast" Jane asked her.

"Detective I don't think it is appropriate to be calling me such names in the work place" Maura told her with a straight face. Jane felt a ping of hurt go through her at Maura's cold words.

"Maura what happened? I thought you had feelings for me, that's why we made love." Jane told her as she felt the tears starting to come.

"Made love? Oh please that was just pitty sex. I felt bad for you because I don't love you and no one ever will, you are an awful person to be with" Maura told her. That was about all Jane could take, she felt her throat start to close and breathing became difficult and at first she couldn't see through the tears and then all she saw was pitch black and then she felt the cold floor as she passed out.

Maura started to cry as she watched Jane fall to the floor, if anything happened to Jane she knew it would be all her fault. She couldn't live without her. Maura cried and cried as she said "Jane I didn't mean it" over and over praying that Jane could here her. Maura really didn't mean any of the things she said she just wanted the detective to hurt as badly as she hurt. Maura knew she couldn't let anything happed to Jane without telling her how she really felt, she just hope's she would get that chance.

Ok guys so tell me what you thought. I was deciding between two diffrent names so the name might change to hurt but I will see how this one works out, anyway please read and review and I will go with the story but only if you guys think I should.


	2. not chapter 2

Hi guys sorry for the delay but this is not chapter 2. It was recently brought to my attention that my chapter 1 is very very similar to another story and I don't know if I am going to continue making this story but that is up to you guys. I respect you guys opinion so much that I am letting you decide the fate of this story. Do you guys think I should re-work chapter 1 or do you think I should just move on with the story how it is or do you think I should take the story down completely. Now I have read this other story and it looks like I copied but I swear I didn't because I had never read that story until it was brought to my attention today. So review or PM me and tell me what you think... Thank you guys so much and I promise that if there are enough reviews telling me what I should do then I will update tommorow...Maybe even tonight if you guys are fast enough.


	3. can I take it back

Hi guys it's me again and I really want to thank you all for your kind words and alot of you guys don't like this richard charachter but he was just a one time character and him and Maura did not have sexand you guys are all so kind and sweet and I like you so much that I am going to write chapter 2 right now but before I do that I would really like some help on chapter 3 so maybe you guys could PM me and we could co-write it but that's tommorow's problem here is chapter 2.

Maura sat in the hospital chair holding Jane's hand waiting for her to wake up. She couldn't believe that she went so low as to hurt her bestfriend both physically and emotionally. Jane had been in the hospital for almost 24 hours and still hadn't awaken yet. The doctor had came in and tried to explain what happened to Jane but Maura had already known what happened. Maura had hurt her friend to the point where she couldn't take it and her body shut down but of course that was non-medical term for what happened. Maura's thinking was interrupted when she heard a groan from Jane.

Jane opened her eyes to a really bright light she closed them really fast and let out a groan, she tried to put her hands over her eyes but something was holding her right hand. Jane slowly opened her eyes so they could adjust to the light. Once Jane could fully open her eyes she looked over to see what was holding her hand down. She saw a honey blond staring at her smiling and at that point it all came rushing back Jane. The arguing, the yelling, the sex, the fainting. Jane looked over at the smiling face and pulled her hand back so fast as if Maura's hand was on fire.

"What are you doing here" Jane asked her in an angry voice.

"Jane please, just listen to what I have to say and I promise you will understand" Maura begged.

"NO MAURA" Jane screamed. "you said all you had to say" Jane told her as she sat up in the hospital bed.

"Jane please, I heard you out and I ask that you do the same" Maura told her as she wiped at the tears that started to fall.

Jane just sat in her bed with an angry look and Maura took that as her cue to continue. " Jane I was hurt and I am really sorry for the words I said to you but please try to see this from my point of you. Jane you know me and you knew I cared about him no matter how much I said I didn't and I couldn't help but ask myself, did she do it to hurt me on purpose? and so I figured I would do the same". Maura looked down as she finished her explanation.

"Maura look at me" Jane told her softly. Maura looked wishing Jane would understand her point of view and forgive her but once she looked up she knew that wasn't the case as she saw Jane's tear stained face and anger in her eyes.

"Well you got what you wanted" Jane whispered. " Now can you please leave and don't come back" Jane told her and she could have sworn she saw the heartbreak in Maura's eyes. When Maura started to cry all Jane wanted to do was wrap her arms around the doctor but she knew she couldn't do that because Maura had broken her heart and now she needed to know what heart break felt like. Jane turned around because she knew she couldn't watch Maura walk out of that door.

"Jane I know your angry and probably won't believe this right now but I love you, I really do" and with that Maura walked out the door.

Jane was released from the hospital the next day and she took a cab home. She couldn't help but think that she would probably be sitting on Maura's couch right now but the fact that this was all Maura's fault didn't help the situation. Even in her head she couldn't help but defend her best friend because she knew she couldn't put this entire situation on Maura's shoulders and she had to be blamed for some of it.

Jane had been home for 2 hours now and she had nothing to do. She had turned the tv off an hour ago because she couldn't find anything to watch. The silence in her apartment was starting to get irritating so she decided to turn on the radio. The first couple of songs she didn't really pay attention to because she only had the radio on to get rid of the silence. When this one song came on Jane couldn't help but listen to it.

The DJ on the radio introduced the song as almost lover by A Fine Frenzy

_Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swayin in the wind, IMAGES_

_You sang me spanish lullabys, the sweetest sadness in you eyes , CLEVER TRICK_

_Well I never wanna see you unhappy and I thought you want the same for me, GOODBYE MY ALMOST LOVER, GOODBYE MY HOPELESS DREAM, I'm tryin not to think about you, can't you just let me be._

Jane couldn't help but notice that this song that was playing was describing exactly how she felt. she could still fell Maura's hands touching her and she couldn't help but think back to the sadness in Maura's eyes when she begged Jane for forgiveness.

Jane never wanted to see Maura unhappy and she thought Maura felt the same way, well that was until Maura got her into bed and slept with her and then broke her heart. Jane just continued to listen to the song.

_So long my luckless romance, my back has turned on you,Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do._

Jane couldn't take anymore of this song. She picked up her jacket and left the apartment leaving the radio on. Jane walked and walked, she didn't know where she was and at this point she didn't care. Jane couldn't walk anymore as she collapsed on a park bench and just started to cry. At this point Jane didn't care about anything she just wanted to get out of there but Jane knew running wasn't the answer. Jane cried harder and harder as she wondered was shooting Patty Doyle worth this much heartache. Jane hadn't eatin much that day and she had throwin up whatever was in her stomach. Jane knew with a mixture of feeling weak, crying, and throwing up it wasn't smart to try and walk back to her apartment. Jane made it about 3 blocks before collapsing on the ground. Jane managed to get to her knees but her head was killing her and she really thought she would pass out. Jane felt a hand on her back and a Man's voice asking her address but she was sick not stupid so she managed to give him the address to the police station before passing out.

Maura had been awaken by the sound of her phone ringing, she looked at the caller I.D to see that it was Jane calling and she couldn't help but be suprised.

"Hello Jane?" Maura said sounding concerned

"Hi Maura my name is Robert, I'm not sure who this woman is but I found her passed out on the street an..."

"Don't you dare hurt her" Maura screamed at him

"Woah, it's not like that, I was just wondering who to call for her and you were number ! on her speed-dial so where should I take her"Robert asked

Maura gave Robert her address and told him to bring Jane to her house even though Maura was sure that Jane would hate it.

So guys I want to thank you all again for all your kind words and the other story is called please forgive me and I'm not sure who wrote it but you guys can go check it out. There are sme things that are similar but there also alot of things that are diffrent so once again thank you all.


	4. suprise

Hi guys, please don't be mad at me because I know I haven't updated in a couple of days but I went on a family vacation and I just got back so the first thing I wanted to do was update this this story since so many people liked it and that's why I am posting so late at night...again sorry for the delay here is chapter 3.

Maura was sitting on her couch when she heard a knock at her door. She had wondered where Jane could have been that it would take an hour and a half to get to her house because that's when she had last talked to Robert.

Maura opened the door to a handsome man with light brown hair and light blue eyes holding a still passed out Jane.

"Hi I'm looking for a Maura Isles" the man told her once she opened the door.

"That's me" she told him. "Here you can just put her on the couch" Maura said to Robert as she moved aside to let him further into the house.

"She should be okay for now but you should really get her to a doctor" Robert told Maura as he started to walk towards the door.

"Oh well I am a doctor" Maura told the man

"well then she must really be lucky to have someone like you to care for her" Robert said smiling.

"Before you go would you like some tea or something, you know like as a thank you gesture" Maura asked the man

"That's really kind of you but I have to get home to my wife" He said to her just before opening the front door and walking out.

Maura decided that she needed to change Jane's clothes and at least try and wipe her down because Jane had vomit all over her shirt and in her hair. Maura walked over to her couch and knelt down in front of it and first pulled off Jane's shirt and threw it on the floor her because she knew she would have to wash it later once Jane was cleaned up. Maura then started to pull off Jane's all black tank top. Once the tank top was off Maura to stare at Jane's body. Maura never took the time out to appreciate Jane's body the night they had sex but now here she was presented with another chance and she wasn't going to miss out.

Maura had finally gotten off Jane's shoes and all her clother except for her underwear, Maura knew they needed to come off because she needed to wash them and she needed to clean Jane off but Maura was scared. She wasn't sure that she would be able to stop herself from touching Jane, she wasn't able to see all of Jane that night but she was able to see those parts of her and she wasn't sure she could handle it but she would just have to muster up all the self-control she had and not touch Jane.

Maura lifted the top half of Jane's body a little so she could un-hook Jane's bra, Mauraslowly slid the straps down Jane's arms and pulled the bra off of Jane as her fingers brushed up against the side of Jane's breast. Maura was starting to get a little wet from this, here she was taking of all Jane's clothes without her knowing. Maura knew she wasn't taking off Jane's clothes for that reason but she still couldn't help the naughty thoughts that appeared in her head.

Maura finally pulled off Jane's panties and got up to get a bowl of warm water and her favorite body wash. Maura started to wash Jane off and couldn't believe that she was in her living room washing a naked Jane as if she was a new born baby, then the thought hit Maura that Angela could walk in at any minute and jumped up to lock her front door.

Once Maura was done cleaning Jane she slipped Jane on a over sized t-shirt, it was harder than she thought it would be. Maura went and took her own bath after cleaning Jane and then started dinner, once dinner was on Maura took Jane's clothes and threw them in the washer, just as Maura was coming back to the kitchen she heard a loud thud she ran to the living room to see if Jane was okay, Maura came in and realized Jane had falled off the couch.

"Jane are you okay" Maura asked her, Jane didn't awnser after a couple of seconds so Maura asked again. "Jane I asked if you were okay" Maura told her.

"What the hell are you doing here" Jane asked Maura as she lay there with her arm over her eyes.

"well I live here" Maura told Jane. Jane's eyes shot open to realize she wasn't in her apartment but in Maura's house and that's when it all came back to Jane, the running and the passing out and the throwing up but Jane still didn't understand how she had gotten to Maura's house, Jane's hands immediatley flew to her stomach when she remebered she had passed out but quickly took her hand off her stomach when she realized Maura was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know how I got here" Jane told Maura as she stood up to leave.

"No please don't go, the man who saw you passed out took your phone, found my number and called me" Maura told her.

"I asked him to bring you here" Maura whispered the last part. "And plus look what you have on" Maura told her.

Jane looked down to notice the only thing she had on was a too big t-shirt, Jane looked up at Maura with complete and utter fear in her eyes.

"No Jane you didn't come here like that, you came here in puke covered clothes and I thought I would clean you up, your clothes are in the washer now. Maura could she the relief on Jane's face.

"Jane look I know that you are angry but I am begging you to stay here, only for a couple of days so I can make sure that you are taken care of, please Jane please. Maura begged her.

"I'm sorry Maura I can't stay here" Jane said as she started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I borrow some clothes to go home in and I will bring them back as soon as possibe" Jane asked Maura quietly

Maura just stood there as she debated about wheater or not she should ask Jane what she wanted to ask her or not.

"Jane is there something you want to tell me" Maura asked Jane as she looked up at her.

Jane looked down at the floor and whispered a no.

"Jane please don't make me ask you directly" Maura said to her but Jane just kept quiet as she countined to look at the ground as if it was the most intresting thing in the world.

"Ok fine I will, Jane are you pregnant?" Maura asked her.

Jane looked up at Maura with tears in her eyes and that was all Maura needed to know that she was right. As much as Maura wanted to cry right now because she couldn't stand the thought of someone eles's child growing inside Jane she couldn't because right now now Jane needed a friend not some jealous lover.

Maura walked over to Jane and pulled her in her arms as Jane cried harder, she didn't care if Jane was mad at her right now, she was going to be a friend wheather Jane wanted it or not.

Ok guys...I was gone for a while so I thought I needed to add a big shocker and I bet no one saw that coming...again really sorry for the delay hope you guys liked this chapter and that it made up for me not posting for a while. Please continue to review because your ideas are great and I'm trying to use some of them.


	5. you can't make it better

Hi guys I hope you guys liked the last chapter because I had a really fun time writing it and hopefully I really surprised you all with Jane being pregnant and that changes the whole dynamic of this story so here is chapter 4….ENJOY.

Jane lifted her head off of Maura's shoulder as she finished crying. They had been sitting on Maura's couch for about an hour now and Jane figured that it was her time to go before Maura asked the question she just wasn't ready to answer.

"I'm sorry Maura but I think it's time for me to go" Jane said to Maura as she got up off the couch.

"But Jane you have to stay and let me take care of you" Maura told her.

"I can't" Jane told her once again.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU ANYMORE JANE" Maura yelled at her. "It's about that baby" Maura whispered as she pointed towards Jane's stomach.

"Now please come eat because if you don't eat enough you body will initiate changes that lower's your need for calories" Maura told her as she walked back into the kitchen.

Jane and Maura sat in Maura's kitchen eating the salad Maura had made for her to eat. Maura looked up at Jane and started to feel bad that she yelled at her because she knew that Jane was still upset and that's why she didn't want to stay but Jane needed to realize that she needed to take care of herself and not just for her health but for the baby's too. Maura wanted to ask Jane the question but she was afraid that Jane would get upset and leave and that's not what she wanted at all but it was killing her not to know.

"Jane" Maura asked quietly.

"Yeah Maur" Jane said still looking down at the salad she had barely touched.

"Can I asked you a question" Maura said.

Jane knew what Maura would ask and she was afraid to tell her even though she knew that Maura was not the one to judge.

"Yeah sure Maura" Jane told her as she let out a breath knowing what was coming next.

"Who's the father of your baby?" Maura asked her.

" I- I don't know" Jane whispered as she looked down at the ground because she couldn't look Maura in the eye right now knowing that she was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was and to make matters worst she was catholic and would eventually have to tell her mother.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW" Maura yelled at her but she instantly regretted it when Jane looked up at her with her mouth wide open and tears in her eyes.

"Jane I'm sorry I didn't mean to rea..."

"DON'T" Jane yelled cutting Maura off."You know what Maura, I may not be as perfect as you with your perfect little house and your perfect little job but you don't get to judge me and guess what Maura, you're not as perfect as you think you are. You know the night I came to your house, I saw a man in a black suit leaving so you have had your fair share of dirty deeds doctor. You don't get to make me feel bad because I made a MISTAKE." Jane told her as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"I guess your not as supportive as I thought you would be" Jane told her as she stood up from the couch and walked towards the door to leave.

Just as Jane had her hand on the knob prepared to leave she felt a small hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Jane please stay, I didn't mean to react that way I was just a little shocked and I will support you through all of this no matter what you decide to do" Maura told her.

"Fine I will stay but only because I am pregnant and I don't know how to do this alone but do understand that I am here as someone you are treating and not as a friend because a friend would have never acted the way you just acted in there" Jane told her and Maura could here the pain in Jane's voice when she said these words.

"Jane please I know you are still angry about what I did to you and I know that I didn't make it any better by the way I acted in there but please Jane don't walk away from this friendship because I made a mistake" Maura said and when she heard Jane's gasp she continued. "Yes Jane I said it...I made a mistake but I am trying to make it better, I am trying to make us better, please Jane, Please tell me how I can make it better." Maura finished leaning in closer to Jane's face to see if Jane would actually kiss her. Maura got excited when she was Jane leaning into her but just as their lips were about to meet Jane stopped and whispered "I don't think you can make it better" and with that Jane pulled back and walked around Maura and towards the guest room to find some clothes.

Maura covered her mouth and started to cry as she turned around and watched Jane walk away, she couldn't believe that Jane had just told her that she couldn't fix them. Maura knew that wasn't true because she couldn't live without Jane and she damn sure wasn't going to try.

Later on that night Maura had decided that she was going to come up with a full-proof plan to make Jane see that she loved her with all her heart but Maura knew that the plan had to start with Maura being Jane's friend. Maura knew that she would have to support Jane no matter what her decision may be about this baby. She would have to show Jane she could be trusted.

Maura decide she would cook Jane some dinner that is both healthy for the baby and is something Jane will enjoy because Jane hadn't been eating much and that was starting to worry Maura.

"Jane can you come down here please" Maura called but got no answer.

Thinking that Jane was still upset with her Maura went up to tell Jane she had made dinner. Maura opened the door to the guest bedroom but still didn't see Jane, she was the bathroom door closed and the light on so she wondered if Jane had been ignoring her so she went to the bathroom door and opened it and Maura couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of her, there she was... a wet and naked Jane Rizzoli in the shower with the curtain wide open.

"What the hell Maura" Jane yelled at her and that's when she remembered where she was.

"Well I was coming to tell you that I made you dinner and..." Maura trailed off as she continued to stare at Jane's naked body.

"Maura your staring" Jane whispered in surprise.

"yell well it is a sight to stare at" Maura told her.  
"MAURA!" Jane yelled as she pulled the shower curtain close.

"oh sorry but yeah dinner is ready so" Maura said as backed out of the bathroom.

Maura knew she wouldn't be able to keep the dirty thoughts out of her head at dinner and knew that she was in for a lot of sleepless nights as long as Jane was so close.

sooooo guys what did you think..I really hope you liked it. The next chapter will explain how Jane ended up pregnant and who Maura's mystery guy is and also start to show a little more trust in Maura while also keeping her distance. Always want to know what you guys think so please read and review.


	6. let me try

Hi guys I just wanted to let you know that if you have a problem with my story or the spelling or the grammar then don't read it. It's funny how anytime someone has something mean to say it's done in a guest review...like seriously I'm only 15 so lay off because some of you people are really starting to piss me off. It's not your story I don't care what you don't like but other than that the story is coming along great I have alot of ideas about what I want to do with it. HERE IS CHAPTER 5 FOR "CAN I TAKE IT BACK?"

Jane had finally come down about 20 minutes later and Maura couldn't help but wonder what had taken her so long.

" Hey I was starting to get worried about you up there" Maura joked.

"Uh yeah I had to take care of something" Jane told Maura quickly knowing she could never tell Maura what had taken her so long.

"Ok" Maura said looking at Jane like she three heads.

Jane and Maura sat through dinner chatting away like they were best friends again and when dinner and Maura couldn't help but think back to the old times, when they were best friend. Maura was so caught up in her own thoughts that she had missed Jane's question.

"I'm sorry what did you say" Maura asked.

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie before heading to bed" Jane asked her again. "But if you aren't up to it I understand" Jane told her still looking at Maura as if she was crazy.

Maura had heard what Jane said and quickly snapped out of it. "No" Maura quickly yelled and as soon as she said it she saw a look of complete hurt on Jane's face and she quickly tried to explain herself. " I didn't mean No like I wouldn't watch the movie with you...what I meant to say was..was..what did I mean to say" Maura yelled at herself starting to get frustrated.

"Maura calm down, take a deep breath" Jane told her. Maura took one big deep breath in and then blew it back out.

"Why don't you go lay down and we can watch a movie tomorrow if you want" Jane told her.

"No I don't want to go to bed just let me start over, Jane I would love to watch a movie with you, your pick" Maura said with a bright smile on her face.

"Ok" Jane said as she started walking towards the couch still looking back at her friend to make sure she was okay. Jane stopped dead in her tracks "Could you really still think of her as a friend, after all that she put you through could you really go back to being her friend let alone her best friend" Jane thought to herself. "Could you really go back to being friends who broke your heart and put you through so much pain without giving it a second thought" Jane kept thinking as she turned around and looked at Maura who now was looking back at her face full of concern. Jane knew that no matter what Maura did, the doctor cared for her and she could never cut her out of her life, she loved her too much.

"JANE" Maura yelled after the fifth time of calling the detective.

"Yeah" Jane said softly as she started to cry.

"Oh god Jane, what's wrong" Maura asked her. After hearing this Jane cried harder, she could hear the concern and care in the doctor's voice. Jane knew she was hurting Maura by not forgiving her and giving her the cold shoulder and she never wanted to hurt Maura but every time she tried to bring herself to forgive Maura she went back to that day where she had thought she actually felt her heart-break at Maura's cold words. Jane had never felt so much pain before in her life but to think that Maura did that purposely is what killed her, she never wanted to feel that pain again.

Jane's thoughts were interrupted when she felt an arm guiding her to sit down on the couch. Jane had sat on the couch crying for about 5 minutes and when she looked up to explain herself she saw Maura staring intently at her.

"Sorry, must be the hormones" Jane said shortly. Just as Jane was about to grab the remote Maura stepped in front of her.

"Hormones my ass" Maura said to her.

Jane looked down, "For a person who doesn't like profanity she sure has been using it a lot these days" Jane thought to herself. Just as Jane looked back up she saw Maura inches away from her face and before she could even think let alone do something about it she felt Maura's lips on hers, it took Jane a couple of seconds but she finally came to her senses and kissed Maura back. The two kissed for about a minute or two when Jane felt Maura licking her lips asking for entrance and that's when Jane knew it was time to pull back. After pulling back from the kiss Jane heard Maura whimper and she couldn't help but smile but that smile quickly came to an end when Jane remembered what they had just done.

"Maura what are you doing" Jane asked her.

"I'm trying to kiss away your pain" Maura told her with a sad smile.

Jane pulled Maura in for a much deserved hug as she kissed the top of her head. These were the things that Maura said and did that made Jane fall in love with her all over again.

"Maura honey, I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but I don't think you can kiss away the pain you caused" Jane told Maura as she let her go and stood up to go to bed.

Jane looked back once she had made it to the hallway, she saw Maura with her head down and her shoulders shaking and she knew that the doctor was crying and it was breaking her heart but she couldn't bring herself to forgive Maura right now so she decided she would do the next best thing, she would be nice to her because she could see that Maura was really trying.

"Goodnight Maura" Jane told her.

"Goodnight Jane" Maura whimpered in reply.

Ok guys so that's the end of this chapter, again sorry for the delay but I have lots of things to do and about what I put before, I don't want that to stop you guys from giving me guys your opinions...I just think that some people are really rude about it and that's just not acceptable. will try to update soon...UNTIL NEXT TIME

ps. sorry about not explaining Jane's pregnancy but that will most definitely be in the next chapter so continue reading to find out.


	7. Is that Jealousy I see?

Hi guys glad you liked the chapter, I will try to make this chapter longer because I kind of figured you guys might like that. Here goes chapter 6 of "CAN I TAKE IT BACK".

Jane awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee; she had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep. She had thought about Maura all night, she kept seeing that look of hurt on Maura's face when she had told her she couldn't take her pain away. Jane couldn't believe that she still loved Maura; she couldn't believe that her heart still skipped a beat when she saw the blond beauty. She knew she had every right to hate Maura but she just couldn't. Maura had hurt Jane many times before but without intention and Jane could deal with that but what hurt the most was Maura wanted to cause Jane the hurt she felt every day. She couldn't help the love she felt every time she looked at Maura but she also couldn't help the hurt she felt also when she looked at Maura. Jane looked down at her stomach, it hadn't even started to grow yet. Jane couldn't believe she had done the unthinkable, she had slept with a man she hadn't even know but not only that, she hadn't even had the common sense to use protection. She thought about what Frankie might think of her when she told him, he had always looked up to her. She couldn't help but wonder if the eyes that always looked at her with admiration would now look at her with disgust. Jane's thoughts then jumped to her mother, she knew that her mother wouldn't judge her verbally but she could see the look on her mother's face now. That look of disappointment while saying "Oh, Janie" as if she had felt bad for her daughter. Then her thoughts jumped to Korsak and Frost. She knew what their reactions would be, They would both be surprised but Korsak would recover quickly and would joke about how he would have to deal with Frost as a partner while she was on maternity leave. Jane knew she would have to tell them eventually and she knew eventually would be real soon. Jane decided she would go down and have breakfast with Maura instead of staying in the room and feeling sorry for herself.

When she came down the stairs Jane saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, there Maura was dancing slightly while standing over the stove frying bacon.

"Nice moves" I tell her. She turns around quickly with a look of complete fright on her face as she raised her hand to her chest in attempt to slow her rapid heart beat. From the back all Jane could see was Maura's purple silk robe but now that she had turned around Jane could see that Maura's robe was untied and she had on a black teddy with black lace panties and she couldn't help but get turned on at the sight.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I told her as I continued to stare at the attire she had on underneath her robe.

"No that's-" She started but stopped mid-sentence as she looked down to see what I was staring at.

"Oh I'm sorry Jane" She told me as she started to cover herself up but before she could completely tie the robe I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No don't, I like it" I tell her as I pull her into me.

"Jane" she whispers and that's when I was snapped out of the trance her body had put me in.

"Oh god Maura I am so sorry" I tell her as I let go of her arm and back away. She quickly ties her robe once her arm is free from my grasp. I leaned against the island in her kitchen as I put my head in my hands.

"It's okay Jane. It's not like I didn't want it because god believe me, I did but I know that's not what you want right now" She told me in a soft voice.

"Thank you Maura" I tell her as I turn to go back up stairs but before I could even make it up the third step I heard Maura doorbell ring and turned around to go and get the door, seeing as though Maura wasn't properly dressed.

I opened the door to see a tall handsome man standing there with flowers and balloons that said get well soon.

"Hey Maura, are you expecting-"I started to ask but before I could finish my sentence he cut me off.  
"No I am here to see you" the man told me.

"And who might you be" I asked him just as Maura had come out to see who she was talking to.

"Oh hi Robert" Maura interrupted.

"You know this guy" I asked her as she allowed him to come into her home.

"Jane this is Robert, he found you in the park the day you passed out and he brought you here" she told me.

" Hi I'm Robert, Robert Robinson" He said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, nice to meet you" I tell him as I take his hand and shake it.

"I just wanted to come and make sure that the pretty lady was okay and give you these" Robert told me as he handed over the bouquet of flowers and the balloons.

"Well thank you, that was very nice of you" I told him taking the flowers and balloons.

"Well are you feeling any better" He asked me.

"Actually I am" I answered starting to get annoyed, I didn't feel like being nice and he was flirting with me.

"So why are you here" Maura asked out of the blue, I hadn't even realized she was still there.

"Maura don't be rude" I whispered to her.

"Actually I am here to ask Jane if she wanted to go to dinner with me" He said as he turned away from Maura and towards me.

"Tonight's not really good for me" I said, trying to let him down easily.

"Well it doesn't have to be tonight, it can be on your own accord, but please just agree to go with me.

I thought about it for a little while. I mean how bad could it be, the man was handsome and he helped me out when most people would have just left me in the street which meant he had a heart and it's not like it would go anywhere, I mean it's not like it's going to go anywhere, I'm on my way to becoming a single mother.

"I'm sorry I don't think Jane would be up for that" Maura answered for me.

"Well how about we let Jane make that decision" He told Maura.

"Yeah how about we do that" I said looking at her.

Maura pulled me by my arm into her. "You are not really considering going out with him are you, I mean come on Jane you don't even know him" She whispered in my ear.

"Maura I am an adult and I decide who I will and won't go out with" I told her.

"Okay fine" Maura yelled at me as she put her hands up, turned away and stomped up the stairs.

"Sure I'll go out with you" I told him.

"Great, when?" He asked with a look on his face that I would describe as a kid in a candy store.

"Uh, tomorrow night" I told him wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Great" He said as he walked to the front door and left.

"Great, now she had to deal with an upset Maura"

Jane decided that she would finish the breakfast Maura started and she had some business to take care of afterwards. Jane finished up breakfast and headed out. She had decided she would head to BPD headquarters and clear some things up. She first went Sean and told him that her condition was more serious than she realized and that she needed more time off, he told her to take all the time she needed because she wasn't any use if she was unhealthy. She then went to Korsak and Frost that she was taking more time off and of course they wanted to know why but she told them the same thing she had told Sean.

When Jane was done at headquarters she had decided to walk around and then have lunch. She was tired of being cooped up in Maura's house. By the time Jane had made it back to Maura's house it had been around 4 in the afternoon. When she walked into the house she found Maura sitting on the couch crying.

"Maura what's wrong" I asked her.

"Jane you're back" she yelled at me as she ran over and hugged me.

"Wow somebody really missed me" I told her sarcastically.

"I thought you were upset with me about my behavior earlier and had left" She told me with a sad look on her face.

"No, I just had some business to take care of" I told her.

"well now that you're here I want to apologize about my behavior, I had no right to act like some jealous lover. I was rude to that guy and I was taught better than that" She told me with her head down.

"You are correct, you had no right but that's not important right now, let's get dinner started and maybe afterwards we could watch a movie or something but I'm going to get cleaned up fist" I told her and with that I walked towards the guest bedroom not giving her a chance to respond".

So guys what did you think. Please let me know if you have any suggestions, a lot of people thought I should make Maura jealous so there it is.


	8. fixing it

Hi guys sorry it has taken me so long to update this story first I caught a virus on my computer and it took so long to get it fixed, I am very determined to finish this but after the death of one of the characters I find it very hard to go on but I am going to suck it up and finish this story because I know that there are a lot of people who enjoy reading it so here is CHAPTER 7 FOR CAN I TAKE IT BACK.

Ps. taken from Maura's perspective.

It was the next morning and Maura decided she would tell Jane her little secret before Jane actually went out with this guy. Maura knew she should have told Jane when Robert first asked Jane out but when she had tried to tell Jane not to go out with him Jane had snapped at her. Maura knew no matter how much she had hurt Jane, she would never let anyone else hurt her.

"Jane can I talk to you" I asked Jane once she walked down the stairs.

"Does it have anything to do with my date tonight" Jane asked as she walked right past me and into the kitchen

I turned around and followed her into the kitchen "well...yes it do.." I tried to tell her but she cut me off mid-sentence.

"well then I don't want to hear it" She said as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and turned towards me.

"Jane ple" I tried again but she just wouldn't hear it.

"NO" Jane yelled. "You broke my heart so why shouldn't I be able to give it someone else" She continued yelling.

"BECAUSE HE'S MARRIED JANE" I yelled starting to get irritated that Jane wouldn't listen to me.

I saw the hurt look on Jane's face and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, I knew exactly how she felt

"Jane i'm sorry" I couldn't help but feel the need to tell her.

"No I'm fine, I didn't want to go out with the guy anyway" she said as she quickly as she masked her hurt.

"Jane it's alright to be hurt" I told her.

"I'm not hurt Maura" She said but then paused with a look as if she had something else she wanted to say so I just stood there waiting for her to continue, after about a minute or so she said "I just want to be wanted Maura, I want someone to look at me and see that young, hot, sassy detective that was there before and not this fat, pregnant, whore who wasn't taught right from wrong.

"Jane there are a lot of people who still want you and who think you are this sexy detective" I told Jane trying to make her feel better"

"Oh yeah, like who Maura?" She asked me.

"Like me for starters, Jane if you would just let me I will show you how sexy I think you are and how much I love you, I know it doesn't seem like it because of my actions but I really do love you Jane and I plan on spending the rest of my life trying to prove that to you" I told her.

"Maura I do believe that you love me, but what I don't believe is that you are in love with me because if you were you would have never done what you did, you don't do that to the people you love" Jane told me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Jane we can talk about this tomorrow but right now just please let me show you how much I love you" I told her as I walked over to her and took her hands and started to rub them, when Jane didn't protest I backed her up into the kitchen counter.

"Maura please don't" Jane whispered to me and I knew I just couldn't have my way with Jane without any protest because the beautiful detective was stubborn, so when she protested I didn't listen. I stepped closer to Jane and looked her in the eyes and as I leaned in closer to kiss her Jane put a hand to my chest to stop me. When I looked into Jane eyes I couldn't help but notice the look of complete helplessness and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Maura if I kiss you that means I am giving you my heart and I will give it to you if only you promise that you won't take it and break it" Jane told me.

I could feel myself start to cry because I couldn't believe that this woman loved me so much that she was willing to give it to me after I had already broken it.

"Jane I promise you that I will love you as long as you will let me, I will never break your heart again, I will spend every day for the rest of my life apologizing if that's what you need" and with that I leaned in and captured her lips with mine, it was the first time since that awful night. I stood there in that kitchen and kissed Jane with all the love, respect, care, and honesty I had in me.

I was so deep into the kiss I hadn't noticed that Jane had untied my night robe and was slipping her hand under my purple silk night gown and that's when I knew it was time to stop before this turned into something Jane would regret.

"Jane please we have to stop" I told her with a slight whimper once I had pulled her lips from mine. Jane's lips instantly froze and she moved from where she had started to kiss my neck.

Jane looked at me with absolute shock, she opened and closed her mouth for about a minute before the words actually came out of her mouth.

"Maura please don't" Jane told me with the softest voice I had ever heard her use and it was without a doubt the most heart-breaking thing she had ever heard.

"Jane that's not what i'm saying, I just don't think that this is the right time to do whatever it is you were thinking about doing and if I let you continue I don't think I will be able to stop myself once you realize that" I told her as I tied my robe back up.

"Oh, but maybe I don't want to stop, Maybe I want you to take me right here on this counter" She told me as she as she hoped up on the counter to get her point across.

"Oh Jane please don't say things like that because you are making it really hard to resist you right now" I almost whimpered.

" Then stop resisting" She told me as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Then the doorbell rang and I couldn't help but thank god that somebody had interrupted up because I wasn't sure If I was going to be able to tell Jane no when she was begging for it.

Jane leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Don't move, I'll be right back"

I gulped as I watched her walk to the door and when I finally got myself together I followed her. Jane opened the door to find some male standing there hiding behind a bouquet of flowers. As the man pulled the flowers down away from his face I watched Jane's face fall as she realized that it was Robert.

"What are you doing here Robert" I heard Jane ask in an irritated voice.

"Look Jane I know that I was suppose to be here later but something came up and I can't do dinner so I thought we could do breakfast" He said really quickly noticing that Jane was upset.

"Is he serious" Jane asked me once she turned my way and then turned back towards Robert, not giving me a chance to answer her.

"I don't see why you are upset, you were the one who was so reluctant to go to dinner in the first place" He told Jane loudly.

"This isn't about dinner or lunch Robert, THIS IS ABOUT YOUR WIFE AND KIDS" Jane yelled just before she slammed the door in his face.

Jane walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"let's go make some breakfast" Jane told me as she led me to the kitchen.

OK guys that's the end of this chapter...once again I am really sorry it has taken so long to update but I no longer have a compter but I will get one soon and I promise I will try to update as soon as possible...PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
